


Don't stay here

by queen_egg



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egg/pseuds/queen_egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu sees Shinji at an art gallery and life happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purple is cool

**Author's Note:**

> From Kaworu's preceptive . Kaworu is 23 Shinji is 18 and Asuka is 17. I'm not the best writer but I have the feels for these boys

It was a short day. Rain was drizzling down onto my umbrella making an annoying pattering sound. I absolutely despise the rain but it smelled nice. My daily walk home from school was rather relaxing and my only down time nowadays with my vast amount of homework piling up.  
This was the only time of day I had to myself. I don't know why. Maybe because of the rain maybe because of the Fact that today lecture was shorter then normal. Maybe those are some of the reasons that I decided to go out that day. It was an absolutely dreadful day to go out but here I was on my way to downtown. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do but I guess I'd figure out when I got there.the walk was a rather short one. Being that the town was rather small. I wondered around for most of the afternoon going into a coffeeshop, a few bookstores and a music store full of old records. As I was on my way home after a long day of window shopping and bad coffee there was a short girl with pretty dark brown skin handing out flyers came up to me.  
"Hi there! Would you like to come to the gallery opening today?" She said as she handed me a emerald-ish green flyer. Normally I'd say no to these kind of things but I was already out and I don't go you often so why not?  
"Sure." Saying this made the girl smile "Who's art is being shown?"  
"Well it is a rather small gallery so we only really have small local artists right now and I'm just an assistant so I actually don't know much about who is in the show my boss made all the final decisions. I do know there is a few local high schoolers who are in the show though! There is this one kid named Rei they are amazing at pop art. I really love their prints."   
"Well I'll stop by later then"  
"Thank you so much!"   
I head down the street to where she told me the building was. It was rather small but I liked it. The out side was a light purple and the paint was pealing off and it had a fluorescent sign that said 'YOU ARE ON MY NERV' this places seemed to be be very hipster. That wasn't a bad thing but it was a little funny how hard they were trying to say the least. I glanced though the front window and saw there was a few people in there more then I thought there was going to be. Maybe around 30. I step in and pay a small admission. The rest of the evening I spend looking at random art. It seams there was no thyme to The gallery just a bunch of local artist had there work on display. I found the art the lady was talking about and they were very interesting to say the least. Not really my style but I did like the self portrait the artist made. As I rounded a corner I saw a massive oil painting about 4 feet tall. I wasn't really sure what it was a painting of but it seemed to be a robot of some sort. It was a dull purple and harsh black lines. It seemed very aggressive. There was a boy standing next to the painting. His face consisted of an adorable button nose and huge eyes and eyelashes just the right length. Simply he had a baby face and an adorable one at that. Maybe spending the day out way paying off.   
"Interesting painting isn't it?" I say as I walk up to him. He didn't hear me. I walk up closer and say it again. "The painting is interesting isn't it?" I seem to have startled him as he takes out one of his headphones.   
"Oh sorry... What were you saying?" He takes out his other headphone and wraps it around his Walkmen.   
"I was just talking about this amazing painting, it really catches the eye." I say in a smile to him. "That's old" I say as it make a small gesture to the object in his hands.  
"...Oh..umm..Yeah it was my dads..and stuff." He seem adorably nervous. "and yeah the painting is cool"  
"What do you like about it?" I liked hearing him talk it was nice to hear him try and say his words the way he wanted them to come out.  
"Well...uh...um...purple is cool...."  
"Yeah I like this style. It's like I can see what the artist was feeling when they painted it." I say "My name is Kaworu by the way"  
"Oh ,that's a nice name my name is-"  
"SHINJI" he was abruptly cut off by a sparky girl with a bright red dress that matched her hair. "Are you going to look at your own painting all day or are you going to help out around here?" She said as she walked up and flipped her hair over hat shoulder. " Rei has been picking up your slack you better thank them later. "   
"I'm sorry" he mumbled.  
"OH DON'T SA-" then realizing that I was there watching them she composed herself and said " I'm sorry for my crude behavior just Mr.stupid face should really be helping in the back."  
"Haha it's fine"  
"Sorry for being so crude" she said as she looked my way with her sharp eyes.then looked at the boy in front of me "Well if your not back there soon you have trouble" she stomped off in a rush as someone in the back called for her.   
"Sorry about her she was a lot nicer before we started dating" he said with a sigh of relief as he sat down on the bench next to us.  
"You two are dating?" I almost gasped.  
"Yeah...I know we don't seem like we get along at all." He says as he looked down at his hands.  
"No you don't" I exhale. Well this sucks.But better know sooner then later I guess.  
"SHINJI" at that everyone in the gallery jumps and looks Oder to the fiery redhead making way over our direction.   
"Asu-" he was cut off when she grabbed his arm and dragged him off. Soon after she came out and apologized to the crowd for being so disruptive and then disappears into the back.   
I look down. Well this has been an advent full day. Just as I was getting up I noticed something on the bench.   
A big thick black box with some head phones around it. Shinji's Walkmen.


	2. Coffee and morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have coffee and talk. Kawrou is 23 Shinji is 18 and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while sorry I hope it's an okay read!

I look at my watch [9:14]  
He is late. Like I know it's kinda weird and all to meet with a guy just to give him back his Walkman but he insisted. Something about how he didn't want to risk losing it again.  
This whole encounter would have been much simpler if the guy was not impossible to find. I tried to give it to the person working the counter of the gallery.thewhole talk ended up being was "that's not my job bro" and "what do you expect me to do". He was rather rude if I do say so myself. After failing to get anything out of the person over the counter a small figure came up next to me and started to organize flyers. They seemed to work there so so there was no harm in asking.  
"Excuse me." I inched to them trying to get there attention from the work they were doing.  
"..." With out a word they let me know they were listening by giving me a glance from their vibrant eyes.  
"Hi, I'm ,um, I was wondering if you knew a guy named um... Shinji? He dropped this and I wanted to return it. Could you give it to him?" I say as I hold up the black box.  
"No"  
"Oh tha- ... Wait what?" I say as I thought they were going to say yes  
"No" they say with a straight face. Before I can say something they continue. "He doesn't like me he would just think I stole it or something. I'll just give you his email." What wait, wait what? Well alright then I guess it's better then nothing.  
They gets one of the flyers and a gel pen out of their pocket and write out his email for me.  
"Well thank you ...umm-"  
"Rei" they say that and turn away with a flip of there blue hair.  
So now here I sit on a cold Monday morning waiting for a boy I just met to get his dinosaur from me. We decided to meet at the local book store. It smelled of old paper and cheep air fresher. He said he would should meet at nine but he is definitely running late. It's a little irritating. Right as I was about to leave out of frustration I see a boy with a green sweater vest on ran into the store looking almost frantic. As soon as he saw me he rushed over.  
"Sorry I'm so late I just kind of took a nap and.... lost ...slept ....a little..." He was catching his breath. "...I'm so sorry did I make you wait long?" The ute look on his face made up for being late. He had a hint of red on his cheek ether from the cold morning air running or maybe both.  
"No it's cool" I say with a smirk. " I have all day so it's cool. "  
"...So, um, do you have my Walkmen and stuff"  
"Oh yeah sorry here" I take my back pack off and get out a small paper bag. "Here, nice taste of music by the way"  
"You listen to the tape?" He said to me in a surprised tone. "Well I don't really care much but ..Umm, not a lot of people like classical music."  
"I like it a lot actually. It helps me write."  
"You are a writer?" He said with a hint of interest.  
"Yeah I'm actually in my last year of collage for it. " I explain "I was originally an astronomy major but it was horrible and half way I quit."  
"That's really cool I can do is paint..not that I don't like it. It's just not very practical."  
"Well being practical is hardly important sometimes." The atmosphere of the small book shop was getting to me. "Um hey if you have time do you want to get coffee or something? I know this place down the road."  
"Oh sure I have some time" 

After a quick walk to the shop and ordering our coffee we sit down at a small table in the corner.  
"So why do have have that old thing anyway?"I question looking at the Walkmen in his hands  
"Oh um it was my dads"  
"Was?"  
"Oh no he isn't dead but he is dead to me at least I guess. He left and the only thing he left behind was this."  
"I'm sorry about that I didn't have parents so I wouldn't know how you feel but I get what you mean."  
"Yeah he was an ass anyway"  
After he said that a lady came up with our coffee but it started him and he nearly jumped and hit the try.  
"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry I'm sorry" I he said as he settled down.  
"Oh it's fine dear it's not the first time someone almost spilt coffee today."  
As she walks away I chuckle at him wining me a cute glare.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"Nothing! Nothing! You are just cute when you are startled." I say  
"Oh umm" he was blushing ear to ear "thanks I guess?"  
"So anyway what got you into art?" I say sipping my drink burning my tung in the process getting a laugh out of Shinji.  
"My old friend but we aren't friends anymore but that's life. So what got you into writing?"  
"When I was in an orphanage I liked to tell stories to the other kids. I was known for telling stories and I got tired of telling them over and over so I wrote them down. After learning story telling could be a job in 4th grade I've wanted to be a writer ever since. Do you have a dream job?"  
"No not really. I work at a Starbucks uptown though. I got a job there to buy paint then I just kinda stayed."  
"Well we all have to start somewhere"  
"I only really stay because of Asuka" Oh, right he has a girlfriend.  
"How did you and her start anyway you seem so different?"  
"She moved to town in middle school she was instantly popular and had a lot of friends but I never felt any need to talk to her or anything this seemed to annoy her so she made fun of me till about high school. In 10th grade I found her crying in the back of the gym where I usually hid during lunch. We didn't really talk much I just kinda sat next to her and told it's okay to cry sometimes. She cried more and apparently that sparked something in her and she hasn't really left me sense. I guess this is where you say 'the rest is history'." He said the last part making air quotations in the air.  
"You don't seem to thrilled to be dating her." I reply. " Wait sorry that was rude I've only talked to you a couple of times after all."  
" No I like her but I'm not sure if I like her as just a friend or not and I never really got the chance to figure that out because like right after that happened she asked me on a date and again 'the rest is history'. " he said making the same air quotes as he did last time.  
"Well you shouldn't date people if you don't know if you like them."  
"Yeah I know but I don't like hurting people so I just kind of stay quiet."  
"Sounds more like you are avoiding a problem."  
"Basically." He didn't even deny it.  
"Well to each there own." I say. He seems kind uncomfortable so I try to change topic " hey what do you call a pile of cats?"  
"Umm what?" He seem confused in the random change in subject.  
"A Meow-ntain."  
This wind me a snort.

[01:31] I see the time on my watch we have been hanging out for a while. Going back and forth telling bad puns. After I win with another cat pun he looks at the clock on the wall and almost jumps out of his seat.  
"Shit." He says. "I'm late I'm so sorry but I have to go."  
"Oh no it's fine sorry for taking so much of your time. Where are you headed?"  
"To the gallery. I have to help set stuff up for the next exhibit."  
"Well let me walk you I have no where to go."  
"You don't have to .I couldn't ask you to do that."  
"No it's fine I have today off it's fine."  
"Well umm thanks then"

We start to head the direction of the gallery. About half way there I feel something cold on my nose.  
"Uh-oh" I breath out.  
"Uh-oh? Why did you sa-" before he could finish his sentence it began to rain fist in a drizzle then in heavy pounding pace.  
"That" I say pointing up.  
"No shit." Is all I got in return.  
We run under the closest awning we can find.  
"This might take a while to pass and I don't really think it's healthy to walk in this weather." I say to him.  
"You are probably right." He agreed. Why did he agree so easily?  
"Well umm I could call a friend and get you a ride to the gallery or home or something."  
"No it's okay in to late to go to the gallery anyways. Also I don't really want to go home. "  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah um I'll see you later I guess." As he says this he just walks away in the pouring rain. What is he doing he'll get a cold like this!  
I take of my jacket and walk up to him. Wrapping the warm wool around him as he walked I said.  
"You will catch a cold like this come on let's go to my place."  
He just looked at me in a face I hoped was agreement. His mood seemed to have done a 180.  
He held on to my arm the whole walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really just a set up for the next chapter I'm so sorryy


End file.
